Player61
It Started Off On a Normal Day. I was Looking For Servers And Found This One That Sounded Cool, It was Called Network6. It was Survival So I Decided to try it. I logged On To The Server And No one Was online. I Chopped Down some Trees As You Normally do, And Then Began to make a shelter in a hill. Then Someone Joined. Their Name Was Player61. In Chat I said “Hey! Nice to Meet you!”. The Player Didn’t Reply. I didn’t Really care And Kept working on my House. I placed My Bed down and Crafted A Pickaxe. I went Outside And Saw a Cave. I went to go mining. I Found Some Iron And Mined It. Behind the Iron Was a door. I opened The Door To Find A little Room With a ladder leading down. The Other Player online Said In Chat “Leave…”. I was Creeped out since I didn’t See anyone. Then the player Said “I Told You To Leave…”. I was Very Intrigued To see what was here and I couldn't help but go down the ladder. Then They Said “Why Didn’t you Listen?”. There was a hall before me. An Iron Door At the End, One Door To My right, and one to my left. I Heard Someone Climbing Down The Ladder So I quickly Opened The Left Door, Ran In, Then Closed it. The Player Said “I know you are down here…” I saw a chest in the room and opened it. There Was A Lever inside the chest. I remembered The Door And Realized I could See what was behind! I heard Him Run Down The Hall and I hid in the Corner, Crouched. I hoped he wouldn’t see me Since It was so dark. He Opened The Door, Looked Around, And left. I heard Him go up the ladder. I ran out and went into the other room. On The Wall it said On A Sign “Leave now…” I was freaked out. There was a chest in the room. I opened it to find a torch. I picked It up and left. I walked to the Iron Door That was locked. I Placed down the lever and opened it. I walked in to find a sign That Said “We Tricked you…” and Then The Door Shut Behind me. I was stuck. There was a door to my left, and a Window to my right. I looked through The window and saw A Sort of Totem! It was like a herobrine totem But Different. There was redstone placed around it and a sign that said, “Come To Us, Player61! Come!” I opened the door and found a room that had a chest in the middle. I opened The Chest and It Had a Book. The Book Said, “Day 1, The Attempts Of Finding The 61st Player Have been Unsuccessful. But we will Keep Trying. I Have Heard Rumors About Player61 And I Believe. That's Why I joined The Player61 Hunters. I wanted to see if he WAS real. Day 2, We Made some Progress today, I Found A Sign Saying “Hello…” I Was Very Excited! Day 3, I don’t Know if this is such a good Idea… Day 4, IF YOU ARE READING THIS… Player61 IS REAL AND HE WILL FIND YOU!” I closed The Book And Put it back in the chest. This was creepy. I Saw a door in the darkness of the room. I went through and shut the door behind me. I saw a sign That said THE 61st LIED TO US. I Saw a Door And Went through I turned around to shut the door and saw a glimpse of a Player in the corner of the room. I turned around and the player was right behind me! Then My Computer Shutoff. I turned it back on and booted up Minecraft. I joined the server And I was in a grave yet to be buried. I saw a Sign that said R.I.P XM06 on it. I tried to find a way to jump out but I couldn’t. Then The player walked up to the grave, and Sealed me in with Dirt. Then On My Screen It said 61 IS REAL and crashed. I closed Minecraft and my lights went out for 5 seconds. I Was Freaked Out. It has been a week and nothing has happened but… If you Find a room in a cave with a ladder, Turn Away. Don’t make the same mistake I did… By XM06 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Player Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text